Shattered Hearts
by The Baked Potato
Summary: Sora and Riku used to be star-crossed lovers in the fame world, but pressure by the media caused their story to end... Or did it? RikuXSora BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read. Mentioned AxelXSora, RikuXNamine, RoxasXKairi, ZexionXNamine, AxelXXion.
1. Memories

((Shattered Hearts is REALLY dramatic… So if you don't want drama, gtfo. For everyone else, know that I don't claim anything but this fan fiction itself. Enjoy!))

Chapter 1: Memories.

Night turns the world pale. It turns it cold, silver, and dark. It turns warm breath into white mist. It turns red fiery love into soulless emptiness.

In my world, night is everlasting.

I took steps down the pale sidewalk tiredly. I had to get home and wash myself of this night. I had to get home…

That's when I saw it… That large estate that has taken all my sunlight… I wrapped my arms around myself and grimaced at the sight. That place is the bright kingdom from which I am banished. I looked away and continued walking.

It took about an hour to get to the small apartment complex that I live in. I unlocked the door and stepped in. I immediately went to my bathroom and washed myself. My thoughts went down the drain along with that _stuff_ on me. As soon as I was finished, I brushed my teeth and went to sleep in my bed.

It felt like only a few minutes before I heard a pounding on the front door. I opened my eyes to the whole room illuminated by sunlight. I got up and answered the door quickly in only my boxers and pajama pants.

"Sora," greeted my dear red-headed friend, Kairi as she invited herself in. She gave me a quick look up and down then raised an eyebrow. "You did that again?" she asked.

I dropped my eyes to the floor in shame. "Do I have a choice?"

Kairi nodded. "Apply for a job,"

I shook my head. "I have a job. And no-one will hire someone who is known as a gay slut."

Kairi reached over and tilted my head up. "Sora, you're not a slut." She said with sympathetic eyes.

I averted my eyes still. "So why'd you come over?" I asked.

Kairi smiled softly. "Do I have to have a reason to see my best friend?" She giggled before her face went serious again. "I want to ask if you're really not going to my wedding. I really want you to go, Sora."

"I can't." I said before she could say any more. "_He's_ going to be there. I don't want him seeing me. And I don't want to see him."

Kairi frowned. "Why can't you two just be friends again, Sora? You know, like how it was when we were kids…"

"After having dated him for five years? Five. Fucking. Years, Kairi." I said. A lump began to form in my throat. "I still love him."

"I know, but can't you just be okay for one day?" she asked. Her blue eyes begged me silently. "I want both of my best friends at my wedding."

I sighed. "Fine, Kairi, I'll go to your wedding for you. But just because I love you like a sister I've never had." I put on a smile and hugged her.

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged me back. But inside my mind, I screamed in depressive agony. "By the way…" Kairi spoke up again after we separated. "You should find a date sometime. I can set you up with someone."

I shook my head. "I don't think I'm exactly ready for a new relationship right now, Kairi."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I just want to see you happy."

Those words alone made my eyes avert to the floor…

"Sora, I'm really worried about you."

Before I could say anything, there was a light knock on the door. I answered it to my twin brother, lead singer of the band Triniquity, Roxas. He smiled at me like how he normally does and asked, "Can I take my fiancée? She neglected to remember that today we're working with the wedding planner."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, sure. I have some things to take care of."

Roxas nodded and grabbed Kairi's hand and lead her out of my apartment. "See you, Sora!" Kairi said with a wave as they went out to the parking lot and got in Roxas' car. I watched them drive off.

That's when I decided to freshen myself up. I put on some sunbathing clothes and did my hair so it looked spiky and gravity defying. I flashed myself one of my very best grins before I went outside. I thought it'd be nice to go to the beach, especially the spot that only me, Kairi, and _he_ knows about. I got on my bike and revved up the engine before I took off toward the street across town.

It took me about an hour to get to the beach, then about a half hour of walking in the sand to get to the secret spot. The surf comes so quickly there in beautiful big waves. Once I got there, I took off my sandals and my shirt and I stood, feet in the water, on the shore. I stared out at the ocean, enjoying the calm, repetitive crash of the waves. I then look along the shore and see _him_ standing next to me.

"Hey, Sora," he said, staring out at the ocean with the brightest smile ever.

"Riku!" I exclaimed and reached my hand out to touch him, but my hand went right through him. Then I realized I'd seen this before. This was that one day in our fourth year of college.

He looked at me. "Will you go out with me?" Then he was gone.

I walked away from the shore and sat in the sand. I cupped some of it in my hand. The light suddenly shifted and it was sunset. I looked around, confused, until I saw another vision of Riku. He was sitting next to me in the sand as he looked me in the eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. "I think I'm falling for you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Riku…" I mumbled, as this Riku disappeared as well. I got up and shook my head. I walked out to the shore again and waded into the water until it was up to my mid-thigh. Then I felt warm, strong arms encircling me.

"I can't believe how successful I've gotten," said Riku's voice from behind me. "It's all thanks to you, Sora. You're my inspiration for everything."

Feeling as if I was going to cry, the warm arms went away. 'I can't stay here anymore…' I thought. 'These memories are killing me,' I then got out of the water and began to walk back to where I parked my bike. That's when the most horrible memory came to me. I stopped in my tracks as the surroundings around me turned into the large estate Riku and I lived in together.

"The media has found out you're living here, Sora." Riku said, in front of me. We were in the foyer. This was right after I found out that all my stuff was at Roxas' place. "Now that I'm successful, I can't afford to lose my career over having a gay relationship… It's over."

The whole world turned moonlit pale that night. He took my house key and had the maid not-so-nicely escort me out. He didn't even tell me why he'd come to such a solution.

Now the beach is back as I walk across the sand. I needed to get home—to have a security of enclosure. I felt like breaking into a million pieces and crying my guts out. But there was no point, since I've already done so on that night.

It took me a while to get to my motorcycle, which was steaming hot when I went to sit on it. I ignored the pain when my leg touched the hot metal, and I drove home. As I did so, I also remembered that not even a week after Riku and I broke up, he got with some blonde girl who was starring in one of his movies. I couldn't remember her name, though.

As soon as I got home, I went inside and made myself something to eat. I amazed myself with how famished I was. Although I didn't cook very much, it was enough to quiet the impatient growl in my stomach. Afterwards, I just lied down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling boredly. Then I got to thinking about Riku again. I couldn't lie to myself—I really missed him. I really…

"I miss you, Riku," I said to the total darkness, before I fell into an afternoon nap.


	2. Mistake or the Right Thing to Do?

((This chapter comes from Riku's point of view. We can't just exile him, can we? So ok, here's the second chapter.))

Chapter 2: Mistake or the Right Thing to Do?

Today marks three months, two weeks, and a day. It already feels like Sora and I have been apart for years. I guess you could say that Namine was my rebound… The clay to fill the ditch that breaking up with Sora left. But this isn't the right life for him. Once the media begins to press on you, you never get out. I didn't want to cause Sora all that stress. I couldn't do that him; I loved him so much… Namine just so happened to be in the movie I was producing and she admired me. Of course, she's already in the big time, so the media wouldn't be much of a problem for her. But I didn't love her.

It made to the media go nuts when I asked for Namine's hand in marriage. Although, not even two days after the news was released on T.V. and radio, Kairi and Xion were here, yelling at me. They told me that once Sora heard about it, he tried committing suicide. I, myself, wanted to die, hearing this. But I had to explain to them the reason I did it: so I'm not tempted to go back to the guy I love.

It's obvious that Namine was ecstatic about my proposal and accepted. But truly, all I really cared about was whether or not Sora was okay… And he wasn't.

Ever since then, I heard about Sora selling his body for money and how he's slowly falling further into a dark void of sadness. Both Kairi and Xion never neglected to fill me in. Many nights, I got drunk, looking in the picture albums from high school and college. And all the time, I wished that there was an easier solution than letting him suffer like he was.

One joyous occasion came up, though. My dear friend Kairi and her boyfriend, Roxas, who happened to be Sora's twin, decided to get married. Kairi came to my estate to personally invite me—probably because of what she told me. She was also inviting Sora. My heart gave a leap at the fact that I could speak with him again. I often saw him, though. A few times each month, he'd walk or drive past my estate. It never failed to make me smile, each time I saw him. It was like getting a sniff of your favorite pie, but you're not allowed to taste it.

What the number one thing was that amazed me in the time Sora and I have been apart was that I'd hired a band for my production. The band name was Triniquity, and had been really popular among the rock fans. After listening to one of their albums, I hired them and went to their studio.

Xion had told me that she was in a band with three friends, but she'd never specified the name. I found it out when I went to meet Triniquity. Xion played bass, Roxas on vocals. There was a redhead—who I later learned was named Axel—on lead guitar and a man with blue hair—his name was Zexion—on drums. Seeing Roxas, though, almost made me emotional. He looked almost exactly like Sora, except with blond, less spiky hair. I was glad they only had time for a quick meeting, because I was feeling antsy with Roxas there. I quickly went home, and had myself a drinking fit.

Namine came over at least thrice a week, if not more. Seeing her made me happy for about two minutes, before she just introverted herself in the corner of my study with a sketchbook. It was comforting to have her around, but… Again, with the pie analogy. It's like having a slice of pumpkin pie when you crave apple. It's just not as satisfying as it was when Sora was here. Sora was my constant replenishing apple pie.

One day though, only two weeks before Kairi's wedding, I received a phone call on my cell phone—which only my closest friends know the number of. I looked at the Caller ID before answering it… It was from Sora. Eager to hear his voice, I flipped the phone open and persistently greeted, "Hello?"

At first, there was only the sound of breathing.

"Hello?" I repeated.

That time, I heard sniffling from the other line.

"Sora, is that you?" I asked. "Your name is on Caller ID."

But there was just the sound of a click. I waited for a little while, and surely enough, the operator's voice instructed, "If you'd like to make a call, hang up and dial again…"

I ended the call. "Sora…" I sighed, clutching the now closed cell phone in my fist. "You couldn't even find a word to say to me…?"

Just then, Namine came in and asked me what's wrong. I dismissed it as "Kairi won't pick up her phone." Namine trusted Kairi, so she left it alone.

A couple days after that, I'd decided it was high time for me to look for a tuxedo to wear to Kairi's wedding. I'd gone to red carpet events before, so I had plenty of tuxedos. But Kairi's wedding was special, so it required special attire. So when I picked one out, I made sure the dress shirt was pure snow white and the rest of it black as a raven. Namine said I looked a little bit like a penguin, but I didn't really care. I thought it looked sharp and cool.

After securely settling the tux in my closet, I called Kairi to tell her I was all set. She was happy, and expressed it openly. Then at last minute, she asked me if I could get someone to film the wedding and reception. I agreed and we got off the phone. Immediately afterwards, I called some people and pulled some strings. By night time, I had a camera crew and tech team to film her wedding.

Seeing Kairi getting married was going to be a major event for me—not only because she's my best friend, but because I'll get to hear Sora's voice again, even if it's not directed toward me.

I ate dinner and prepared myself hygienically for sleep. I then laid down and just before I drifted off, I sighed to the darkness, "I miss you, Sora,"


	3. White Silk and Red Roses

((Now back to Sora's point of view.))

Chapter 3: White Silk and Red Roses

I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if the suit Roxas picked out for me looked right. It was complete white silk—from the bowtie to the handcuffs. I gulped nervously. With it being Kairi's wedding day, I wasn't sure if I even should go, even if I am one of the Groom's Men. I sucked in a deep breath for confidence before I left my apartment and drove off to the beach—where the wedding was taking place.

I was a little late—they were about to begin. I was quickly paired with Selphie to walk the aisle with and it wasn't long before the Groom's Men and Bride's Maids walked the aisle. First, there was Axel and Xion, then Selphie and I, followed by Zexion and Larxene, then Leon and Yuffie, and last, Mickey and Minnie.

Roxas, already at the altar, was stiff as a board and I could tell he was holding his breath. It almost made me laugh, seeing him like that. Then Demyx began to play the wedding march on his sitar, and everyone stood. I held in a laughing outburst when I saw Cloud escorting Kairi down the aisle. He looked like he could really go for a nap. That and a sour look like, 'I don't want to be the one to do this.'

Kairi, blushing and radiant in her white silk dress, joined hands with Roxas the moment she got to the altar. They said their vows, exchanged rings, and kissed. The whole area erupted in a loud cheer and I couldn't help but grin in happiness for my brother and new sister-in-law. We were then dismissed to tables set out near the shore that were covered in food and drink. And of course, a checkered cake. We all gathered around that cake and watched the new married couple cut the cake. They also shared wine, and everyone took pictures of them, along with everyone else.

Then I realized something that seemed obvious the moment I noticed it—there was a Hollywood director and crew videotaping the whole wedding. Also, I suddenly felt like someone's been staring at me for a while. Confused, I looked around, only to meet aquamarine eyes which belonged to my ex-boyfriend, Riku. I just stared back, afraid that if I averted my eyes, he'd turn away. He began to move closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me.

"Sora," Riku said, like he didn't know what to say.

I just kept staring into his eyes, completely silent. What was I supposed to say? _Hey, Riku! How're you doing? How's Namine?_ Is that what I'm supposed to say? I couldn't think of anything sensible that didn't end in 'I still love you'.

"Are we just going to stay like this forever, Sora? Do we have to be enemies because we're no longer romantic interests?" Riku asked, almost sounding impatient. "I want to be your friend again."

My mouth dropped open, but I couldn't convince my voice to speak. I felt tears start flowing down my cheeks. I desperately wanted to speak to him. Riku suddenly turned pale and began to walk away, but I caught his arm. "W-wait…" I whispered. "Are you asking me to forget five years?" My voice was shaky, but I was still using it. I then let him go and I walked away. I let it sink in, to remind him of the damage he's done.

I made my way over to Roxas to tell him I was going to leave. Roxas was talking with Axel and Xion, his two best friends. I didn't want to interrupt, but I didn't want to have people worrying about me either. I tapped on Roxas' shoulder, and he stopped talking mid-sentence. "Oh, hey, Sora." Roxas said with a bright grin. He draped an arm across my shoulders. "Xion, Axel, you know about my little twin brother, Sora…"

Axel stared at me with wide eyes, and when I looked at him, he blushed. "Hi," he said.

"It's nice to meet you." Xion said with a small smile.

Roxas was still beaming at me. "Sora's a cutie, isn't he?" Roxas said with a chuckle. From the look is my brother's eyes, I could tell he knew something. "Hey, Axel, why don't you take him out on a date?" he asked.

"Roxas, I…" I began, but he cut me off.

"You've been moping about Riku for quite a while now. You need to move on." Roxas said, lifting an eyebrow.

I looked at Axel. He didn't look bad…

"So what do you say, Sora?" Axel asked, still blushing. "How about this up-coming Tuesday?"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Roxas, hoping I'd find some way out of the question. I bit my lip and thought about it, looking back to Axel. "Uhm… Sure." I said.

"Great!" Axel said, a grin plastered on his face. "I'll pick you up at eight o' clock, Tuesday."

I nodded and walked away. Kairi then approached me. "Sora!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a death-grip bear-hug. I hugged her back, smiling.

I tried to sound ecstatic. "Guess what? I'm going out with Axel this Tuesday!"

She gasped. "That's wonderful, Sora! I'm so happy for you!"

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy for you. You're married!"

Kairi squealed in happiness. "I know! And I'm glad you showed up!"

"Me too," I said and looked at my watch. "Hey, I have to get going."

"Aw, okay, Sora. Love you."

"Love you too, Kairi." I grinned and then walked away.

As soon as I got home, I got out of that suit and took a shower. Then I went to my kitchen and wrote on my calendar for next Tuesday:

_Date with Axel. Look nice!_

I giggled a little at myself and sat down on my couch, sighing softly. Maybe now I can start to heal from what happened between Riku and I. Maybe I'll love Axel more than I did him.

((Here is the inspiration music for Shattered Hearts if anyone wants to check it out :]

Shattered – Trading Yesterday

Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday

For You Only – Trading Yesterday

Icebox – Omarion

Come Back To Me – Plain White T's

My Immortal – Evanescence

All the Same – Sick Puppies

Forever – Papa Roach

Sometimes – Papa Roach

Pain – Hollywood Undead

Road to Nowhere – Bullet for My Valentine

Endlessly, She Said – AFI

Send the Pain Below – Chevelle

So there they are. Check them out if you'd like. :] ))


	4. Envy

((Wow… Chapter Four… I feel so proud of myself. Everyone, give me cupcakes :D For those that have been following thus far, THANKYOU! I feel inspired by your reviews and support. And for those that are now just barely starting to read, I hope you like it so far. :'] And please don't get mad at me for having Sora get with Axel. Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. And those that are thinking '_Damn it where's the lemon? D:'_ Let's just say it'll be… Unexpected. :] Please be patient with me, loves! Now, on with Chapter Four! **Remember this one is in Riku's point of view.))

Chapter Four: Envy

It's been three weeks since Kairi's wedding… Since I spoke with Sora. His words still burned holes in my heart. '_Are you asking me to forget five years?_' At the party, he looked like he was having so much fun… Did he leave early because of me? All I know is that the last thing I saw him do at the party was talk with Roxas and his friends. Then he left.

So why did I feel like I did something wrong? Well, let's list my screw-ups: One, breaking up with Sora under the pressure of the media. Two, watching Sora suffer from the high-life of a rich and famous producer. Three, trying to talk to him at his best friend's wedding. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe the madness of wanting to talk to him got to me. But this situation is like caring for a small domesticated animal. You want to give them attention and be on good terms with them, but you can't force it, or else they grow away from you. The special ingredient is food and water with the animal, and for this situation, it's the security of a relationship. But I don't want Sora to feel caged by the media. He wouldn't be able to go to the beach, or anywhere on his motorcycle, for that matter. And a special carpool would be like a red blinking light to the media that it's someone who is, or is connected to, someone famous.

That isn't the kind of life I want for innocent little Sora. I want him to be happy, which in time he will, if I can learn to not long for him. Learning that is not only a task, it's a difficult one. But god, how can I not want him? That cinnamon brown hair… Those sky blue eyes… That tan, flawless skin… He's so hard to resist, but I have to for his sake.

I was torn from my thoughts as the phone on the desk in front of me rang. "Hello?" I said, holding it up to my ear.

"Riku, there's something I need to talk to you about." The voice on the other end said. I recognized it immediately; it was Xion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sora… He's moved on."

I froze. The whole world had suddenly turned monochromatic grey and every light color was, instead of white, grey. "What? With who?" I asked into the now vast darkness, remembering I was still on the phone.

"They hit it off at the wedding party. Sora surprised us all when he agreed." Xion said.

"Damn it, Xion! Who is it?" I said, the emotion showing in my voice.

She was quiet for a moment, as if she was contemplating something. "He's with Axel." Her voice was low and barely audible.

"Axel…" I repeated. 'What a lucky man,' I thought with a grimace. "Are they happy together?" I asked her, hoping it's not so.

"As far as I can see, yes." She said.

My whole world shattered. Sora was now out of reach, even if I decided to try getting him back. "I see." I said. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe Axel is just who he needs.

"Riku," Xion said, "I also need to tell you that Roxas comes back from his honeymoon tomorrow, in case you didn't know. Think you could swing by the studio sometime and listen to the new record for the movie?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sure thing. I'll show up the day after tomorrow to give Roxas a chance to get back into the swing of things."

"Alright. We'll be expecting you."

I hung up the phone and I heard someone come in. "Everything alright?" asked a soft voice; Namine.

"Yeah," I said. "Just got an appointment to see Triniquity's new song."

I got out of my car at the studio and walked in. I went up the stairs to the recording room and I opened the door to see Sora standing in front of the window with the headphones on. He was wearing his usual hoodie and shorts. Good, he's himself again.

"Wow, that was awesome, guys! No wonder you're getting famous!" he said in awe, a beaming grin on his face.

I closed the door behind me and Sora looked over. He stiffened a little, but held up a pair of headphones to me. I put them on, the back of my brain questioning his kindness. I looked at the band. "I'm here. Lay it on me." I said.

Sora reached over and flipped a switch on and Xion, Axel and Zexion began to play an intro before and Roxas began.

_He was the congregation's vagrant,  
With an unrequited love.  
When your passion's exaltation,  
Then finding refuge is not enough.  
She was the youngest of the family  
And the last to be let go.  
When they decided they would try to make it on their own._

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Where'd you go?

(Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh)

When July became December,  
Their affection fought the cold.  
But they couldn't quite remember,  
What inspired them to go.  
And it was beautifully depressing,  
Like a street car named Desire.  
They were fighting for their love that had started growing tired.

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Don't fade away!

When money lost momentum,  
And the bills were piling high  
Then the smile had finally faded,  
From the apple of their eye.  
They were young and independent,  
And they thought they had it planned.  
Should have known right from the start  
You can't predict the end.

Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Oh Memories!  
Where'd you go?  
You were all I've ever known!  
How I miss yesterday!  
How'd I let it fade away?  
Don't fade away!

The song was beautiful and I understood everything. It made me think of Sora. When it came to the abrupt end, I sighed. "I love it. Bravo." I said and clapped. They all put down their instruments and came out.

Roxas grinned at me. "Awesome, right?" he said, but my eyes followed Axel, who walked over to Sora and hugged him. My heart sank and my eyes returned to the blond in front of me.

"Yeah. I'll use it. When the movie is put out, I'll make sure you get the money I owe you for it." I gave him a thumbs up. "Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. Bring the perfected record to me when you're done with it, alright?" I said as I was walking out.

"Got'cha!" Roxas exclaimed behind me.

((Those Lyrics come from Memories by Panic! At the Disco. Please don't murder me. I thought the song fits.))


End file.
